


Broken

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: C'era un limite oltre il quale il corpo umano non doveva essere spinto. Un punto in cui il cervello smetteva di inviare segnali di pericolo a tutto il corpo, e dal quale non si poteva tornare indietro… e Clarus, con gli occhi fissi sul suo Principe, aveva visto quel confine venire infranto.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8. Il Prompt era "Voce".  
> \- Ispirata a un prompt del kinkmeme di FFXV... del quale ho perso il link. Vergogna a me XD  
> \- Non sono abituata a scrivere scene di gang rape, quindi sono un po' incerta sul risultato (il che è okay, non è che voglio sentirmi dire "Sei bravissima nello scrivere uno stupro di gruppo" X°D)... però ci stavo lavorando da parecchio tempo, quindi diciamo che per me essere riuscita a finirla è già un grandissimo risultato! YAY per me!  
> \- Non betata, se vedete errori non esitate a farmeli notare! Per quanto possa rileggerla, spesso alcune cose le perdo .__.

C'era un limite oltre il quale il corpo umano non doveva essere spinto. Un punto in cui il cervello smetteva di inviare segnali di pericolo a tutto il corpo, e dal quale non si poteva tornare indietro… e Clarus, con gli occhi fissi sul suo Principe, aveva visto quel confine venire infranto.

Aveva ormai perso la cognizione del tempo, perché per lunghi minuti, forse ore, si era ritrovato a pochi metri da Regis. Così vicino a lui eppure anche così lontano da non poterlo proteggere come aveva sempre fatto. Era stato spinto in ginocchio, con i polsi bloccati dietro la schiena con delle catene che aveva strattonato fino a sentire le braccia indolenzite e la pelle bruciare per i tagli che si era procurato in quel suo disperato tentativo di ridurre la distanza. Avrebbe gridato se solo ne avesse avuto l’opportunità, avrebbe insultato e minacciato quei maledetti che li avevano fatti prigionieri, ma il bavaglio sulla sua bocca gli permetteva solo di emettere dei versi soffocati. 

Impotente, non aveva potuto far altro se non assistere al lento deterioramento della mente di Regis senza neanche poter alzare un dito per difenderlo.

_ Per fare il suo fottutissimo lavoro. _

Ogni suo tentativo si era rivelato inutile, perché in quel crudele gioco lui aveva il passivo ruolo di uno spettatore che poteva solo osservare quelle mani sconosciute e nemiche toccare il corpo di Regis.

Avevano forzato il suo Principe su una sedia in metallo, con le braccia e le gambe immobilizzate per precludergli ogni movimento. Le prime contro lo schienale della sedia, le altre ai piedi della sedia per impedirgli di chiuderle.

Clarus aveva osservato tutte le sue proteste venire bloccate sul nascere dalla posizione nella quale si trovava, ma aveva sempre scorto nei suoi occhi lo stesso sguardo fiero e testardo di chi non avrebbe mai ceduto. E lui lo conosceva bene: Regis non si sarebbe mai arreso senza combattere. 

Tuttavia, il Principe non era stato in grado di nascondere le reazioni inconsce del suo corpo dopo che gli abiti gli erano stati strappati, lasciando dietro di loro solo graffi rossastri sulla pelle pallida.

Spogliato di ogni protezione, le mani di quegli uomini si erano messe al lavoro per svegliare il suo corpo. E con un anello metallico chiuso alla base del suo sesso semi eretto, gli avevano impedito in ogni modo di trovare sollievo. Lo portavano al limite, per poi lasciarlo nella frustrazione. Ancora e ancora. Un gioco crudele e senza fine, fatto di risate di scherno e umiliazione. Ma Regis stringeva ostinatamente le labbra, permettendo solo ad alcuni gemiti di scappare al suo controllo.

Ogni suo sospiro era per Clarus una stilettata in pieno petto. Dei brividi andavano a mischiarsi alla rabbia facendolo sentire quasi inadeguato, sporco oltre che inutile.

Compiaciuti dal loro operato, quegli uomini avevano continuato con la loro tortura, mostrandosi divertiti dall’impotenza di entrambi. Avevano addirittura iniziato a parlare, anticipando al Principe cosa gli avrebbero fatto con crudele schiettezza. Desideravano vedere le sue labbra tirate e strette attorno ai loro cazzi e sentirlo soffocare quando avrebbero iniziato a fottergli la gola. E infine, con un tono derisorio, avevano aggiunto che l’avrebbero piegato lì sul pavimento, a pochi passi da Clarus, e che si sarebbero presi il loro tempo per scoparsi il Principe di Insomnia fino a non farlo più camminare. Fino a dirgli dimenticare il suo stesso nome.

«Smetterai di ribellarti, vero?», aveva aggiunto uno, spostandosi in modo che Clarus potesse assistere a tutta la scena, «Perché sono certo che tu non voglia che qualcun'altro venga ferito».

_ “È il mio lavoro. È il mio dovere proteggerti!” _ , gridò dentro di sé Clarus, guardando Regis con occhi saettanti, perché qualsiasi ferita diretta al suo Principe doveva ricadere sul suo stesso corpo, lo era sempre stato. Ma Regis ricambiando lo sguardo per un breve istante, si dimostrò ancora una volta troppo testardo e troppo nobile per permettere a qualcuno di soffrire al posto suo, nemmeno se questa persona era il suo Scudo.

Aveva accettato quella condizione senza parlare, con gli occhi che continuavano a brillare carichi di rabbia. Fiero e ben lontano dall’arrendersi, aveva aperto la bocca. Solo un lampo di disgusto aveva attraversato il suo viso mentre l'uomo avvicinava l’erezione contro le sue labbra.

«Guai a te se fai scherzi», lo aveva avvisato questo, accarezzando la bocca del Principe con la punta del suo sesso sporca di liquido pre-seminale. Poi, stringendo le mani sui capelli scuri di Regis, era entrato nella sua bocca con una spinta tale che causò subito un verso soffocato nell’altro e che colpì le orecchie di Clarus come uno schiaffo.

Gridò tutta la sua rabbia contro il bavaglio e si divincolò con ancora più energia.

_ “Prendete me”, _ cercava di gridare, riuscendo però ad emettere solamente dei mugugni soffocati. Avrebbe dato il suo stesso corpo per Regis. Era quello il suo compito, il suo dovere, tuttavia le sue richieste rimanevano crudelmente inascoltate. Continuò a dimenarsi e a ferirsi perché non voleva arrendersi, non poteva permettere a quella situazione di avere il sopravvento, ma ben presto tutto quello che lo circondava iniziò a diventare superfluo e le sue orecchie sembrarono solo in grado di avvertire i bassi lamenti del Principe che, con gli occhi sbarrati, veniva costretto ad accogliere nella sua bocca l’erezione di quell’uomo.

«Ti piace, vero Principe?», rideva l’uomo, muovendo il bacino con le dita strette attorno ai capelli di Regis, «Avere la bocca piena del mio cazzo? Posso quasi colpire la tua gola».

Non arrivò nessuna occhiataccia da parte del Principe, e Clarus, stringendo i pugni fino a far affondare le unghie dentro la carne, diede un altro forte strattone alle catene. Era pronto a rompersi ogni osso del suo corpo pur di porre fine a quella tortura, per asciugare le lacrime che iniziavano a bagnare le lunghe ciglia di Regis, e che sfioravano le sue guance arrossate per lo sforzo e l’aria che gli mancava.

I movimenti del bacino dell'uomo si fecero presto più frenetici e forti, accompagnati da bassi mugugni e disgustosi commenti che facevano rivoltare lo stomaco di Clarus - «Dovresti vedere l’espressione del tuo Scudo, Principe. Quante volte gli hai permesso di fotterti la bocca in questo modo?»

Quella tortura si arrestò solo con l'orgasmo dell'uomo che, allontanandosi, rise quasi di gusto nel vedere Regis tossire e sputare per terra lo sperma. L'ira di Clarus si placò per un momento, solo per puntare gli occhi sul Principe e cercare in lui uno sguardo o un cenno che gli facesse capire che stava bene e che avrebbe resistito, perché lui avrebbe combattuto fino a spezzare quelle catene.

Tuttavia la sua visuale venne subito coperta dalla schiena di un altro uomo che andò a prendere prepotentemente il posto del primo. Da quella posizione Clarus non fu più in grado di vedere Regis e il suo viso, ma alle sue orecchie arrivò ugualmente un verso di protesta, soffocato da un mugugno di quell'uomo.

Clarus ne aveva contati sette in quella stanza, e tutti e sette iniziarono presto ad alternarsi per avere il loro turno con il Principe.

Le loro voci, divertite, riempiono presto la stanze insieme ai lamenti di Regis. Parlavano di quanto la sua bocca fosse perfetta per essere fottuta in quel modo, di quanto fosse bravo… arrivando addirittura a ricordargli di non sprecare neanche una goccia del loro sperma se non voleva che fosse il suo Scudo a prendere il suo posto… cosa che per Clarus sarebbe stata accolta quasi con sollievo a quel punto.

Tuttavia, quando Regis fu costretto a ingoiare l’ennesimo orgasmo, il suo corpo, ormai provato da quella ripetuta violenza, sembrò tradirlo e per quanto stesse cercando di assecondare quei desideri così malati di quegli uomini, non riuscì a trattenersi dall’iniziare a tossire, sputando il seme dell'uomo.

«Eri stato avvisato, Principe», lo stuzzicarono subito e Clarus si sentì pronto a tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma ancor prima di poter accettare quella punizione, che per lui equivaleva alla salvezza di Regis, quest’ultimo emise un vago lamento che lo fece gelare.

«C-Clarus… no...»

La voce di Regis era così diversa da quella che lui era abituato a sentire. Era roca e quasi dolorante, impregnata di disperazione e umiliazione. Lo voleva ancora una volta proteggere, e Clarus scuotendo il capo iniziò a mugugnare in modo concitato per far tornare le attenzioni su di sé.

«Ma guardalo il tuo Scudo… come freme dalla voglia di prendere il tuo posto», riprese un uomo, spostandosi alle spalle di Regis . Si abbassò fino ad essere all’altezza delle sue orecchie, e parlando con un tono calmo e divertito, tenne gli occhi fissi su Clarus sfidandolo con lo sguardo.

«E tu non vuoi che succeda vero?», proseguì, portando una mano sul petto sporco del Principe. Fece scivolare la mano tra le sue gambe, dove dura e sensibile, svettava l’erezione di Regis che era stata ignorata fino a quel momento. Il Principe emise un gemito per quella carezza, ma strinse subito le labbra, rifiutandosi di lasciarsi andare ad altri versi simili.

«Ti ho fatto una domanda!», esclamò l'uomo, il cui tono passo dal divertito al rabbioso in un solo attimo, «Non vuoi che succeda, vero?»

«N-no…», si costrinse a rispondere Regis, tenendo gli occhi chiusi per lo sforzo.

_ “Stupido”, _ pensò Clarus strattonando ancora e ancora le catene, _ “Non devi cercare di proteggermi, devo essere io a proteggerti, dannazione!” _

Con un calcio, la sedia venne ribaltata per terra strappando a Regis un lamento di dolore al contatto con il duro pavimento. Clarus si irrigidì, i muscoli tanto tesi da fargli male.

«Un vero peccato non poter giocare anche con lui, non credi Principe?», domandò soddisfatto della risposta l'uomo, mentre due dei suoi compagni si abbassavano su Regis per liberarlo dalla sedia e tenerlo al tempo stesso fermo.

Il Principe si ribellò un poco in reazione a quella libertà, riuscì addirittura ad allontanarne uno e ad alimentare in quel modo anche la speranza di Clarus. Tuttavia, quello che sembrava essere il leader aprì di nuovo la bocca, deciso e sarcastico.

«Non ti conviene fare scherzi», dichiarò, colpendolo con un calcio sullo stomaco, che fece rantolare Regis per il dolore.

Venne di nuovo bloccato per terra e l'uomo, spostandosi alle sue spalle, lo afferrò per i capelli e lo costrinse a sollevare il viso verso Clarus.

«Puoi anche ribellarti, sei libero di farlo. Puoi combattere contro tutti noi, e potresti anche farcela…», dichiarò, «ma sai: per uccidere qualcuno, basta una sola persona».

Clarus scosse subito il capo, cercando con lo sguardo di convincere Regis a rinunciare alla sua assurda idea di salvarlo e di pensare a sé stesso, ma quando vide l'uomo sollevargli i fianchi senza incontrare neanche il minimo segno di ribellione, comprese di aver ancora fallito. Il gemito di dolore che lasciò le labbra di Regis quando l'uomo spinse il suo sesso dentro lo stretto orifizio, ferì Clarus molto più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Il dolore del suo Principe era la sua sconfitta. Provò ancora a liberarsi, ma i suoi muscoli sembravano perdere energia ad ogni lamento di Regis. Ogni volta che quella voce assumeva quel tono così disperato, carico di dolore, lui si sentiva sprofondare sempre di più.

Si morse le labbra, abbassando il capo con gli occhi chiusi come per nascondere al suo stesso sguardo il fallimento.

Dov’era finita la sua forza? L’orgoglio con il quale svolgeva il suo ruolo di Scudo?

Tutte le sue certezze sembravano essere state sostituite da quel senso di umiliazione e impotenza. Aveva fallito e quella certezza iniziò a scorrergli nelle vene, rapida come incessante crescita delle sevizie subite da Regis. Quelle sensazioni erano letali: come il veleno.

Quegli uomini iniziarono presto a darsi il turno anche in quell'occasione. Lo mossero come una marionetta priva di fili, facendolo gridare fino a fargli quasi perdere la voce… fino a spingere il suo corpo a reagire ulteriormente a quelle sevizie.

Raggiunse infatti il primo orgasmo non appena la sua erezione venne liberata dal cerchio metallico. Dopo quel momento, il dolore iniziò a venire sostituito dall’umiliante piacere causato dalle sollecitazione sul suo sesso e sulla prostata, cosa che i loro carcerieri non mancarono di far notare. Continuarono a schernirlo, tra risate e gemiti, ricordandogli che stava godendo pur di saltare la vita del suo Scudo, usando termini crudeli e volgari.

Clarus non riusciva ad ascoltare quelle voci. Voleva quasi strapparsi le orecchie e cavarsi gli occhi pur di fuggire a tutto quello.

«C-Clarus…»

Sobbalzò nel sentire il suo nome, venendo riportato alla sempre più crude realtà proprio dalla voce del Principe. Solo per puro istinto alzò lo sguardo, scoprendo Regis ancora riverso per terra. Le unghie graffiavano il pavimento lasciando al loro passaggio delle cupe strisce rosse. Il viso sporco di sperma e lacrime, sudato e stravolto dal dolore ad ogni spinta dell'uomo alle sue spalle.

«Clarus…», ancora il suo nome, per il divertimento dei loro carcerieri.

La voce di Regis veniva spezzata dai gemiti di dolore e, tra quei versi, il Principe lo chiamava… ma Clarus non era certo si trattasse di una richiesta d'aiuto.

«Vorresti che fosse lui, vero?», insinuò l'uomo, strappando a Regis un altro gemito, «Visto che sei stato tanto prato con tutti noi… potremo anche concederti questo desiderio».

Clarus rispose subito scuotendo la testa, strattonando ancora e ancora le catene con ulteriore e ritrovata energia. Quella proposta era malata e folle, volta solamente a spezzare l'animo già provato del Principe… e suo malgrado Clarus non poté tirarsi indietro, neanche combattendo, quando fu proprio Regis ad avvicinarsi a lui con le gambe tremanti e sporche.

Lo guardò disperato, scuotendo di nuovo il capo, ma quello non servì a fermarlo.

La voce del leader del gruppo iniziò infatti a guidare Regis con la minaccia di uccidere Clarus, e il Principe non poté far altro se non abbassarsi alla sua altezza quando gli venne ordinato.

Gli aprì i pantaloni, abbassandogli i boxer, poi come ennesimo ordine gli venne imposto di prendere in bocca il sesso semi eretto.

Il respiro di Clarus gli rimase mozzato in gola, sentendosi ulteriormente imbarazzato nell’avvertire la sua erezione sussultare.

_ “No”, _ cercò di mugugnare, ma Regis parve ignorarlo.

Il respiro del Principe sul suo sesso gli strappò subito un basso gemito, che divenne un lamento quando le sue labbra si strinsero attorno al glande.

Cercò di trattenersi, di non lasciarsi sfuggire altri versi, ma non riuscì a impedire al suo corpo di reagire.

«Mettici più impegno», ridevano gli uomini, ma Clarus iniziò a diventare sordo alle loro voci. Provava piacere e imbarazzo al tempo stesso, sensazioni così contrastanti da lasciarlo confuso e stravolto.

«Penso che al tuo Scudo non basti assolutamente la tua bocca», suggerì il leader, colpendo Regis con un calcio.

Il Principe mugugnò, mandando quel brivido a scontrarsi direttamente sul sesso di Clarus.

Con movimenti nervosi e doloranti, Regis si sollevò rivolgendo al suo Scudo uno sguardo imbarazzato e umiliato, quasi dispiaciuto. Clarus, riscosso dall'improvvisa fine di quel piacere così intossicante, si ritrovò trascinato con la schiena per terra da quegli uomini. Tentò di fare resistenza, rimanendo paralizzato nel sentire la lama di un coltello contro la sua gola.

«Non vogliamo che questo party finisca in tragedia, vero?», domandò il leader, divertito.

«No…», rispose Regis mordendosi le labbra, spostandosi per salire a cavalcioni su Clarus.

Clarus però avrebbe preferito la morte a tutto quello. Non poteva sopportare l’umiliazione e il dolore che erano stati inferti al suo Principe, sopratutto quando vide le sue labbra muoversi in mute parole che suonarono nella sua mente con la voce dispiaciuta di Regis.

_ «Mi dispiace»,  _ diceva, e Clarus non poteva accettare che gli stesse chiedendo scusa, quando era lui ad aver fallito.

Sentì le mani di uno dei loro carcerieri sul suo sesso per guidarlo verso l’orifizio umido e ferito di Regis. Il suo Principe si irrigidì subito, emettendo un verso di dolore quando venne costretto ad abbassarsi, facendo penetrare l'erezione dello Scudo in lui.

Clarus mugugnò ancora contro la benda che gli impediva di parlare, tentando quasi disperatamente di allontanarsi ma al tempo stesso di rimanere immobile per non causare ulteriore disagio a Regis.

Rimasero fermi per qualche momento poi il Principe, costretto dalle voci sempre più divertite dei loro carcerieri, iniziò a muoversi. Teneva il capo basso, come per nascondere il viso, muovendo lentamente il bacino.

Clarus strinse forte i pugni per continuare a mantenere il controllo, incerto se lasciarsi andare e far finire al più presto quell’incubo o se trattenersi e far frase il più a lungo possibile quei momenti, per evitare che quegli uomini decidessero di toccare ancora Regis. Non sapeva come agire, come salvare il suo Principe… perché aveva già fallito, aveva raggiunto il punto di non ritorno.

Il piacere si mischiava al dolore e all’umiliazione, rendendo sempre più profonde e irreparabili le crepe che si erano create sulla sua corazza.

La sua disperazione divenne così grande da portarlo quasi a disconnettere la sua mente, impedendogli sulle prime di sentire tre voci diverse da quelle dei carcerieri. Voci familiari che con concitazione e rabbia andarono a unirsi a quelle degli uomini che li avevano tenuti prigionieri.

_ “Cid, Wes e Cor”, _ pensò quasi sollevato, tenendo ancora gli occhi chiusi quasi per ostinazione o per proteggersi da quella realtà.

Vi fu una colluttazione breve che lo spinse a trattenere quasi il fiato, liberandolo solo quando tutto parve finire. A quel punto, nel finto silenzio che era calato in quella regione, sentì Regis emettere un verso sollevato. Il Principe si allontanò un poco da lui, iniziando a mormorare un insistente: «Scusa, non potevo permettere che ti ferissero», mentre cercava di liberarlo con mani tremanti.

Avvertì anche la voce di Cid, con il suo inconfondibile accento, imprecare. Le scuse di Cor per il ritardo e Weskham sincerarsi delle loro condizioni fisiche.

«È finita, ragazzo», mormorò Cid, e solo in quel commento Clarus riaprì gli occhi, affrontando le espressioni indecifrabili dei loro compagni.

Aveva fallito. Non era finita, non era salvo dalla sua coscienza. Per quel motivo non riuscì a guardare Regis, perché sapeva benissimo niente sarebbe nei stato in grado di cancellare il ricordo di quanto era successo. Quell’incubo non avrebbe mai avuto fine, così come gli errori che lo avevano portato fin lì insieme a tutte le conseguenze.


End file.
